


Reborn Heroes: The Revial (Book 1)

by Mystical_Flames



Series: Reborn Heroes [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anger, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fluffy bits., Hate, Heart Breaking moments, M/M, Magic, Maybe some funny scenes, Talking Beasts, There's other things as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Flames/pseuds/Mystical_Flames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades<br/>Dean Danvers, Son of Zeus<br/>Sean Lance, Son of Poseidon<br/>Bryce Anderson, Son of Hephaestus <br/>Layla Willams, Daughter of Khione<br/>Emily Johnson, Daughter of Hecate<br/>Kara May, Daughter of Dementer</p>
<p>These are the Reborn Heroes.<br/>A titan is unleashed from the Underworld and they must destroy him before it's too late. With the help of the people at the academy, should be easy. NOT! They must kill him within a few months otherwise all the ones they love will perish under the waves of Hate and Rage. On the side they have the giants, turned talking beasts and Seekers and many more enemies!</p>
<p>The world is at it's greatest danger yet....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Revial

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! There's Talking Beasts and Magic.  
> (Mini Narnia and Harry Potter reference right there) Um, I recently finished the Narnia series and that inspired some of my ideas. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.

The branches scratch my face as I run through the woods. My name is Nico di Angelo and I am a run away. Well me and my friends. Their names are: Bryce Anderson, Sean Lance, Dean Danvers, Layla Williams. We ran away from our academy 6 years ago. We left to go save the world. We are the Reborn Heroes and this is The Revival. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?” shouts Layla. “Well it looks like some mutated snake thing that is having a very bad day” shouts Dean.  
“Guys, shoot at the trees” I shout. Shadows leaps out of me as water swirls around. Lightning flashes and the winds blow as the fire burn and the shards of ice erupt from the ground.

“WHOOOO!” I shout laughing. I get to the others who are also celebrating.  
“No one knows we are here, not yet” I say.  
“Well I don’t know why someone would be here in this creepy forest” say Sean.  
“Guys, I think that is someone walking towards us, holding a light” says Bryce.   
“Masks and hoods!” I say. We put on our specially made masks on and out hoods up.  
“Who are you?” asks the figure. I recognize that voice. He steps forward and I see sea-green eyes.  
“Percy...” I say.

“How do you know my name?” he demands.  
“Too late” I say. Shadows wrap around me as I shadow travel I and Layla away. Dean soars away picking up Sean and Bryce takes flight following Sean and Dean.

“Talk about too close!” shouts Layla.  
“He wouldn’t have recognized us” I say.  
“He could of” says Bryce with the others.  
“Well it’s not like they care about us” I say.  
“They do! They won’t stop looking for us, did you see that sadness and emptiness of Percy’s eyes? He used to be so happy, they all did, but we left” shouts Sean.  
“Look guys, it’s not too late to go back, right?” questions Dean. I sigh at them and walk into the living room of our apartment. I think back to all of those good memories. Us laughing and eating together. We used to be family but now we are no longer what we used to be. 

“Let’s decide this a little later, we all still have wounds that need healing” I say. I blow at my wounds on my arms and they close up and slowly start to disappear. I got into the kitchen and take 2 pizzas out of the freezer. I put them in the grill and take some drinks for us. I sigh again and tears fall from my face. How could I have done this? How could I have left? 

I wipe my tears and pick up the drinks. I throw them to the others and I crash onto the couch “You think we should make a visit?” asks Dean.  
“Maybe, but not now” I say. “Okay so here is paper”  
I place a piece of parchment onto the wooden coffee table. “How the fuck do we read this?” demands Layla.  
“I don’t know shit about this; I thought you guys might have known!” I say.

“We will have to go to the academy” says Dean.  
“Yep” says Bryce.  
“Look, even if we do go, we will have to go in disguise and we will HAVE to get into a secret meeting so only THEY know that WE are the people in masks and hoods!” exclaims Sean.  
I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I run to the bookcase and I pull the book. It leads to a secret hid out! I know, how cool is that? I go to the lab of the things that we have found. I search for an old, dusty book which just happens to have the translation to the paragraph.

I see a book, with a rip going down it spine, sitting on the bookshelf. I take it and blow the dust off. It looks old, worn and definitely not from this time period. I open it and the others come closer to get a better look. “The passage is right here!” I exclaim pointing to the book. Suddenly, it bursts into flames. Ash files out of the immense fire. “HOLY SHIT!” screams Layla. Sean blows some water onto it but it doesn’t work! 

I put my hand in the fire, I know that is stupid. Pain sears through my hand, travelling through my whole body. “ARGHHH!” I scream. I click my fingers and the fire stops. I take my hand out and it’s completely burnt. It slowly starts to heal. Strength flows in my hand and it starts to mend. Bryce gets the piece of paper and reads it aloud:

“The titan from beneath the ground must stop,  
For the balloons will pop  
Rain of glass will drop as blood will be split  
The titan must be destroyed by the Hooded People  
Otherwise the world will fall...”

“What could that mean?” I ask.  
“Dunno” says Dean. The ground starts to vibrate and then the floor starts to crack. Cars crash outside and screams echo everywhere. Just then, floor breaks and we fall through a massive hole.....


	2. Escape of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico di Angelo wakes up in a room. They find Kara and Emily but then there are 5 giants that must be stopped otherwise they will be killed in this Chamber of Madness. They must escape and bypass the obstacles that may come in their way otherwise they will be killed.
> 
> What will have to the Chosen Ones? Will they be destroyed or will they live to see another day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's an update! I hope you enjoy this and your feedback would be wonderful to hear. Do you guys like this? Feedback on how to improve would be great and just leave what you think about this new update down below! Next update will be soon! Enjoy reading!

I wake up on the hard ground. I get up and brush the dust off my clothes. I walk around the massive room, trying to find any ways to get out of the room. I hear the others getting up behind me and coughing. Bryce throws a few flames at the worn torches nearly falling off the wall. The flames illuminate the room, yeah I know that’s how powerful his flames are, but then there’s another rumbling coming from behind us.

 

I look back to see a massive shadow getting closer and closer. I see some pearly, white statues in the distance. I beckon the others towards me and we start to run, trying not to look back. _THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_ We run faster as the thumping gets louder. We get behind the statues when I see two figures behind a statue. I hear deep voices from the room.

 

“They are here” booms a voice making the room shake.

“I can smell them. They are near the pillars” says another voice walking to the two figures. I quickly shadow travel to the two and bring them back. “Nico?” whispers a voice.

“Kara?” I ask.

“Yes it’s me” says the daughter of Demeter.

“Hey guys” says another voice.

“Emily!” I whisper. “Where have you been?”

“Well we were going to tell you guys about them but then the ground was shaking” says the daughter of Hecate.

“They are there!” booms a third voice seeing us.

“RUN!” I shout.

 

“Separate them” says the 1st voice. I see that there are 5 giants running at us. They pound on the ground separating us. We all split up. I run forwards with my heart pounding. I shadow travel up to a high pillar, just above their heads. “He is no longer running, he has stopped and he is right here!” shouts a giant knocking down from the pillar. I fall at such a fast speed I can’t shadow travel. I hit the ground hard injuring my arm and left side. I get up and run as fast as I can.

 

I shoot a shadow ball at one of the giants but it does not do any damage. “Are you fucking kidding me!” I shout taking a sharp turn. I see a massive cliff in front of me. I feel too drained to shadow travel so I get ready to jump. I hear the giants getting closer. I run to the cliff and jump. I hit the other side and quickly turn right when the titans are not looking.

 

I see Layla running from across from me. I run to her. “Layla!” I shout.

“Nico! We have to get the others! QUICK!” Layla says. We turn a few more corners to find a room with a dragon sign on it. We walk through it and it leads to a whole different place. I see the giants just run past.

 

“They can’t see it” I say.

“Yeah, well, let’s check this out” says Layla. We walk into the other rooms to find pearly white, gleaming walls with crystal chandeliers hanging from the white ceiling. I see a sign of glass hanging my rope upon a metal pole.

_“Room 1: Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades_

_Room 2: Layla Williams, Daughter Khione”_ _reads Layla._

“Then it just says the rest of them as well” she says.

“What could that mean?” I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders and we walk out. I see the others together again so we run over to them. But then the floor gets destroyed. We fall screaming but it doesn’t seem to end. “TO GET OUT YOU MUST FIND THE ROOM OF YOUR ABILETES!” echoes a voice. “GOOD LUCK, GET OUT BEFORE IT’S TOO LATE!”

“My door’s there!” I scream jumping over to it. My fingers clash onto the edge. I climb up and walk through the door.

 

There are statues of me and this looks like it’s for other shadow walkers. How to use the abilities is there and a tutorial for beginners. I walk up to the control panel and swipe my finger. An image of a lady dressed in a lovely black dress appears. She is also wearing a golden crown which has a black diamond in the middle. A man stands next to her dressed in black wearing a crown with a different diamond. “Welcome, my son” says the woman.

“Mum? Dad?” I say in utter confusion.

 

“Yes it us. Now you must escape before it’s too late make a slide for that door and you will have to transform into a jump which will have to transform into a shadow travel” says Mum.

“Yes now run through the door and you will be there alone in a maze. You must escape the maze with your friends otherwise you will be killed! Now hurry!” says my dad.

“Love you!” I say. I run to the closing door. I slide under then go into a jump and shadow travel. The others come through. I nod and we run together.

 

I hear screaming and then cackling. The noises get closer to us. We turn right then left then right again. We run straight but the come to a dead end. We go back and turn left and then go straight. “It’s too quiet” whispers Kara.

“What?” asks Bryce.

“They are doing something else so we have to find them and kill them” says Sean.

“Starting with that one!” I scream. A figure lunges at us with a spear. We dodge it. Suddenly,  Sean sends a spray of water killing it. “Nice!” says Dean.

“Alright guys. We have to get out of here before we are killed. But how much time do we have you might ask. Well we have exactly 10 minutes to get out of here and I know exactly where to go so follow me!” shouts Sean. Thorns come out from either side hitting us. One vine trips Kara dragging her. She shrieks. We pull her back while Bryce burns the vine.

 

The vine screams and then she gets up. Sean jumps over logs and climbs up trees then we see the exit. We jump from tree top to tree top. Layla makes ice steps for us to jump on. We get to the ground and see a golden door. We get to it but it is locked. The figures fly towards us with their weapons. We get ready to welcome death but then they open the door.

 

“Go!” says one of them. We step into the door. A blinding light flashes, making us cover our eyes. “What could the logical explanation be for this?” asks Emily. “What could it be? It can’t be our magic but it seems like another spirit has awoken and also wants to kill us and is using Dark magic against us!” she says.

 

We walk some more but then we see that we are in a field of teenagers and adults. I recognize the golden statues and some of the people. My top has rips on it and there’s blood all over us. “Oh my god!” says a voice.

“What happened to them?” asks a girl.

“What are _they_ doing here?” says another voice in pure hate.

“We were just on the verge of death here!” screams Bryce.

"Well so were we!" shouts the 3rd voice. They step forward and I see Percy and all the others standing there. "Well, what do we have here? They have come back!" exclaims Percy. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya like it? OH MY GOD THE ENDING! As always leave a kudos below and leave your comments and thoughts about this! This is actually my first fic that it going to be VERY long.   
> Next update should come soon. It's holiday so things will be a bit easier but anyways have a nice day! :D
> 
> See ya guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? Well if you did leave a kudos and a comment down below! Whats gong on? Ground shaking and them falling in? Who knows. Well I do! HAHAHAHA I AM IN CONTROL! I sounded like a maniac there, um LOL, so have a nice day!
> 
> :D   
> \- Mystical Flames


End file.
